


Baker Street Boys

by pennswoods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first completed piece of Sherlock fanart. Traditional media: colored pencils and ink. This will be the new official background image for SASS, the San Antonio Sherlock Society (coming eventually!)  Thanks and hugs to everyone who helped along the way with helpful feedback and enthusiastic support during the various drafts. This is a much better piece than I could have done alone.</p><p>
  <a href="http://penns-woods.tumblr.com/post/22319799017/the-baker-street-boys-click-through-to-view-on">Tumblr link.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street Boys

  



End file.
